


White Wish

by EternalAegis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bromance, Crush, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAegis/pseuds/EternalAegis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Cullen watch the snow together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wish

Dorian looked out his window in the library at a world turned white, unable to tear himself away from the sight of snow falling in huge, lazy flakes. All of Skyhold was coated in a blanket of Winter, not yet disturbed or muddied by its inhabitants.   His breath fogged the windowpane and he rubbed it away lazily with the cuff of his sleeve. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” A deep voice spoke behind him.  He turned, and smiled at the sight of Commander Cullen leaning against the bookcase, his hair and armor flaked with snow.

“Very,” He agreed, looking back to the window. “It’s the first time I’ve seen snow like this.”

Cullen stepped forward to join him, brushing lightly against his shoulder  “What do you mean?  It snowed plenty of times while we were at Haven.”

“You mean that awful slush that ruined my boots and turned everything into a frozen pile of mud?  It hardly deserves to be called snow when something as beautiful as this exists.” 

Cullen snorted and shook his head. “Nobody could ever accuse you of lacking eloquence." 

“Why commander,” Dorian exclaimed, his voice thick with amusement, “I’m impressed you even know what the word means.”

A deep laughter filled the tower, and Cullen shoved Dorian away playfully.  Dorian grinned cheekily in return; and Cullen ruffled his hair, quickly turning Dorian’s grin into a scowl.

“Don’t worry, you’re still as beautiful as ever,” Cullen reassured him as the Tevinter smoothed his hair. 

“Of course I am,” Dorian replied, “It would take much more than messy hair to make me anything less than irresistible.”

“Aye, that it would.” Cullen said softly, gazing into Dorian’s eyes. 

Dorian scoffed and turned back to the view, trying to ignore the colour rising to his cheeks.  The snow was falling much heavier now, and the rest of the castle was only barely visible through the swirling white.

“It’s almost like we’re the only ones in the world,” Dorian eventually murmured.

Cullen nodded in agreement, “There are worse fates.” 

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat. Cullen was staring intently at him, the corner of his mouth pulled into a lazy smile.    Although he knew the words were spoken only out of friendship, his heart began pounding just the same. The way Cullen looked at him was enough to melt his defenses, and the temptation that had been building inside of him for the past months flooded forward.

He stood on his toes, and pressed his lips against Cullen’s. 

For a moment, for just the briefest moment, all was right in the world.  Nothing existed except for the two of them.

But then Cullen pulled away. Although the smile was still on his face his brow was furrowed apologetically. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. 

“Well, it was worth a try,” Dorian said lightly, quickly turning away. He closed his eyes and prepared himself, this was where things usually became nasty. 

A brush of movement on his arm caused him to flinch, but it wasn’t the blow he was expecting.  Cullen placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, and Dorian allowed his gaze to inch back to the other man’s, unable to breathe.

Cullen’s smile had grown, and was now stretching from ear to ear. “It certainly was.”

Placing an arm around his shoulders Cullen pulled him close, and Dorian leaned his head onto his friend’s shoulder.  Together they stood there and watched the snow until it became too dark to see out the window, oblivious to everything except each other.

And for the first time since he left home, Dorian didn’t feel alone. 


End file.
